


I miss you...

by Hacchi_hyun



Category: Madtown (Band), UNB (Band)
Genre: BoyxBoy, Cute, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Gay, I wrote this at night lol, M/M, Yaoi, aaaahhhhh, he misses him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-14 04:39:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14762747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hacchi_hyun/pseuds/Hacchi_hyun
Summary: Daewon is apart from his secret boyfriend Lee Geon. Everyone thinks they are just a childhood friends, but they are actually something more than that...





	I miss you...

**Author's Note:**

> I personally dont know much about Madtown or Daewon/Lee Geon, but I can see how these two are so close to each other and I wanted to try to write some kind of small fanfic lolz. Please enjoy!

Daewon was laying down at his bed on the UNB dorms, it was so quiet because it was night time and he was sure that everyone else were already sleeping, except him. He knew it was super late already, but he was waiting to get a good night text from his boyfriend Lee Geon. They were now separated from each other and Daewon was worried about him. 

 

After Madtown disbanded, both of them were sleeping at a small studio room which was their friends, but he was kind enough to lend it to them. There was always cold, but Lee Geon always kept Daewon warm by hugging him under their blanket. His hot breath made Daewon`s ears red every single night, but Daewon loved it. Their friendship from childhood was slowly turning into a real relationship and now they were a happy couple. Of course they must hide the fact that they are lovers, but being apart from each other was hard to deal with. Finally Daewon got his needed text message, but it was different than usual every night text messages.

 

_I miss you so much. Can you sneak out? I wanna hug you so bad..._

 

Daewon was instantly worried. Is he okey?? He quickly texted back:

 

_Where are you?? Im coming!_

 

The phone vibrated. Geonie.

 

_I am in front of your dorm. Be careful_

 

Daewon quickly took his jacket, put his shoes on, made sure that the key was with him and he quietly left the dorm. 

 

                                                                                                   ********

 

Daewon was now outside of the dorm complex and he was trying to look in the dark where Lee Geon was. He was wearing a mask and a ca just in case, even tho it was 1AM and the streets were dark and quiet. Suddenly a hand touched his arm, Daewon turned around and he saw Lee Geon`s eyes staring at him. The stare was gentle.

 

"Lets go." he whispered, took Daewon`s hand to his own and they left and just walked and walked until they found a safe and quiet place from the park. They went inside of children`s playhouse, it was small, but empty and they just went there. When they were hiding there, Lee Geon put his hands around Daewon, put his nose to his hair,pulled him closer and closed his eyes. Daewon instantly blushed and came closer to Lee Geon.

 

"Dear God I missed you so much..." he whispered into Daewon`s ear. His breath was hot again. Daewon felt like he was melting into his boyfriends arms. 

 

"I missed you too..." he shyly whispered and buried his head into Lee Geon`s shirt. He lifted Daewon`s chin and then their lips connected. Daewon was able to taste something sweet from Lee Geon`s lips and he felt his boyfriends hands touching his skin under his shirt. Both of them were hungry for kisses and their hands were travelling on each others body. The playhouse was so small, that after standing awhile in that small house they both sat down and Lee Geon gently left butterfly kisses on Daewons face and neck. He pulled him closer to him, they just sat there, just two of them in the dark, holding each other.

 

"Are you busy at the day time?" Lee Geon whispered.

 

"I have a free day..." Daewon whispered back and then felt the other males lips on his forehead, giving him a gentle kiss.

 

"Can you spend a day with me? Or at least this night? I know that you have a nice bed where to sleep and I only have a futon with a blanket but...I`ve been cold lately...because im alone there...Im..." Lee Geon was mumbling but was interrupted when Daewon gently kissed him. He knew he has rules to follow, but since his boyfriend really needed him, he was going to rebel a bit.

 

"I want a sleep this night with you." Daewon whispered and smiled. Lee Geon looked happy and they shared one last kiss before leaving the small playhouse, holding their hands together and going to the small familiar studio Daewon was familiar about. There they slept together, on the futon, under the blanket and feeling each others warmness.

 

THE END

 


End file.
